


Quarantine

by ashtonLC3



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Khan flashbacks, Lovesickness, M/M, Medical, Old memories, Quarantine, Sickfic, sadfic, sickjim, temporary home, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonLC3/pseuds/ashtonLC3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is diagnosed with a highly contagious disease and placed in solitary confinement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter fic. If there is anything you would like me to include I would love your suggestions and constructive feedback is more than welcome. I hope you enjoy the story and would love to hear what you think.

13:00 on the USS Enterprise. Jim is strolling around the ship performing a well over due inspection. The science department are currently working on a cure for a viral infection commonly found on the Denobulan home world. Very similar to a 21st century threat known then as the swine flu.

“Making any progress, gentleman?” Kirk said as he walked up behind them.

“Negative, Captain. We have had little to no progress.” Replied the Ensign.

“Better hop to it then.” Kirk took one step back and in the process knocked over the crewman holding the Petri dish containing the disease. The glass fell to the ground and so did the captain. Falling head first into the substance.

“Ensign Romanoff to Doctor McCoy. Doc we have a serious problem.”

“On my way. McCoy out.”

Mere minutes later McCoy runs into the chem lab with his med kit. Tricorder in hand he scans both the crewman and Kirk.

“Jim, you’ve caught it.” He’s heart drops, not meeting Jim’s eyes. McCoy pulls out his com and starts barking orders.

“Clear the corridors. Scratch that. Transporter, lock onto the Captain’s signal and beam him directly into quarantine. Crewman, clean up this mess. No one is going anywhere until this lab has been fully decontaminated.”

~

6 hours later when the chem lab is clean and its occupants scanned countless times. McCoy heads back to sickbay to check on Jim. He enters the room connected to sickbay facing a huge panel of glass. Looking straight at Jim and what resembles the brig.

“Any good news? I feel like I’ve been standing here for days.” Jim says through the glass.

“Everyone else is clean and dinner is on its way.” McCoy replies.

“Good im starved. For food and a conversation. Please tell me you’re staying.”

“Yeah, I need to run tests.” Jim pulls a face.

“How romantic. What did you order?” Jim responds with interest.

“Mashed potatoes, green beans and steak. No you’re not getting any alcohol. Yes you are getting this hypo spray. Come closer.” McCoy sticks his arms into the gloves and though the glass into Jim’s side of the room. He picks up the hypo spray and injects it into Jim’s neck.

“OW! How long are you holding me captive in here?”

“The disease is highly contagious and deadly. Until we find a cure you are going to have to stay put. It could take months, Jim.” Jim’s heart broke at McCoy’s sad reply. He looks down at his feet not wanting to believe the words coming from his partner.

The silence was broken by the yeoman entering with their anticipated meals. Placing the dishes down on a small table near the door and quickly departing as to not disturb them further.

“We should eat before our food goes cold.” McCoy nods in reply and retrieves their plates. Jim sits down at his mini dining room table, enjoying his view of McCoy’s backside.

“I can feel your eyes on my ass through the glass.” He says with a smirk, returning to the panel he had his arms in before. Jim takes the dish and lifts the cover off.

“Mmm smells amazing.” Jim’s mind starts to wonder. Considering how long it will be until he can smell bones again. Hold him, kiss him, have magnificent sex. What it’s like to wake up next to bones, mess up his hair after a shift. Long steamy showers together.

“Didn’t think you loved steak that much.” Bones giggles looking down at Jim’s crotch. Jim’s cheeks turn the shade of Scotty’s red uniform shirt. Returning to his seat and digging in.

“Remember that in a week’s time when you’re horny and in need of my ass. Then we’ll see whose sprouting random boners.” McCoy quickly changes the topic of conversation.

“Spock is coming down at 19:00 hours so you can debrief him before the conference with the Andorians.”

“Good.” Jim says after a mouth full of juicy steak.

“Chapel to McCoy.” Comes the nurse from the intercom. The doctor rises from his seat and walks over to the intercom.

“McCoy here.”

“We have Chekov in here vomiting all over my clean floor. It isn’t the only bodily fluid he’s losing.”

“On my way, McCoy out.” McCoy approaches the table once more, shovelling in three more mouthfuls of food before leaving.”

“Be back in 30, love yah.”

“Love you too.” Jim manages over a mouthful of potatoes.

~

McCoy returns 30 minutes later to find his previous seat now occupied by Spock.

“Managed to replace me already I see.”

“I assure you doctor that I could never be an adequate replacement for your sarcastic attitude and over-emotional tendencies.”

“I was just updating Spock for the Andorian conference.”

“Which I now must prepare for. If you would excuse me gentleman. Doctor your neglected meal is inside of the heating compartment.” Spock says followed by his prompt exit.

McCoy retrieves his meal and takes the empty chair across from Jim.

“How’s Chekov doing?”

“He’s asleep in med bay attached to an IV. Should be good as new in 24 hours.”

“Glad to hear. Speaking of sleeping, any chance I won’t be sleeping alone tonight.”

“Jim, you’re under medical surveillance at all times.” He takes a bite of his surprisingly warm food,

“You know what I mean, Bones.” Jim whines.

“Scotty is sending up another cot. I know it’s not the same, but it’s better than nothing, darling.” McCoy finishes his dinner and begins checking all of Jim’s vitals, attaching an IV. Much to Jim’s disgust, heart rate monitor and a million other things coming off his body.

“This would be a hell of a lot easier if I wasn’t using these 2kg gloves with my arms though a panel of glass. You’ll be thanking me in the morning when you don’t wake up in a puddle of piss.” McCoy says as he inserts the catheter. Somehow that doesn’t lighten the frown on Jim’s face.

“Is all of this necessary, I feel fine?”

“Better to get you all hooked up now rather than trying to when you’re half asleep and barely vertical.”

“This would be almost arousing if you weren’t inserting a catheter.”

“Mind outer the gutter, Jim. All done. Pants up, Scotty is going to be arriving with the bed soon.” As if on que, Scotty backs into the room with another ensign, carrying a small cot.

“Where would you like it laddie?” Scotty asks.

“Against the wall on the left.” The engineers place the cot against the wall, so his bed is perpendicular to Jim’s cot on the opposite side of the glass.

“Thanks Scotty, I owe you a bottle of bourbon.”

“No trouble at all doctor. Good evening lads.” Scotty and the ensign leave the temporary home they’ve made in the back of med bay. McCoy retrieves a pile of bed lining and makes his new bed. While Jim finishes up some reports he didn’t get to finish earlier. McCoy starts changing into his pyjamas, spiking Jim’s interest, reports forgotten on the bed.

“Darling you’re drooling.” McCoy smirks pulling a blue shirt over his head.

“Boooooooones.” Jim whines laying down on his cot.

“Get some sleep, baby.”

“But I want you.” Jim says in the most pathetic voice the doctor has ever heard.

An idea came to the doctor. He jumped out of bed, moved the glass penetrating panel to between their beds and stuck his hand through. Stroking Jim’s hair affectionately. It could never compare to falling asleep wrapped around each other, or skin contact, But maybe it was enough to fill the gap, even if only slightly.

“Love you, baby.”

“Love you too, Bonesy.” Jim murmured back. Before his eyes drifted shut as sleep pulled him under. He kept his hand there resting on Jim’s sleeping form. Knowing that Jim won’t stay asleep for long. The inch of glass reminding him of Khan. Jim’s dead body, separated by an inch of glass. A tear fell from McCoy’s face. This disease could be fatal and he sure as hell isn’t losing Jim from the opposite side of an isolation chamber.

“I’m going to save you, darling. Whatever it takes.” He closed his eyes, joining Jim in sleep.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking forever to update. Will McKirk survive the glass wall that stands between them? Is Jim going to live? Let me know what you think.

Ship in danger. Hot. Hard to breath. Warp Core. Radiation. Bones.

Jim quickly opens his eyes and takes in a gulp of air. Looking around in a panic searching for Bones. An alarm goes off alerting med bay to his rapid increase in heart rate. The sound drilling into his head making his head spin. He leans over the side of the bed and vomits into a bucket he doesn’t remember putting there. The noise stops, and is instead replaced by a series of grunts.

“Jim, hey, I need you to open your eyes for me.” Jim does as he is told. First thing he sees is a glass of water being handed to him by a pair of blue rubber gloves. Confused and disoriented, Jim reaches for the glass, downing the lot in seconds. He sets the empty cup down erupting in a fit of violent coughing. 

“Easy, darling.” McCoy picks up a hypo and injects the contents into Jim’s neck. The coughing slowly stops much to the doctor’s relief.

“That should help with some of the discomfort.” Jim lays back down onto his pillows, now fully understanding why McCoy hooked him up to all those machines the night before. 

“I feel like I just got beat up by two Romulans.” Jim huffed out.

“And this is just the early symptoms.” McCoy grimaced, rising out of his cot and pulling on the spare uniform he kept near the bed. Jim looked over at the PADD on his little bed side table, 07:00.

“Bones your shift doesn’t even start till 08:30.” He whines rolling onto his side facing the glass.

“I know, I’ve gotta head down to the lab first.” McCoy says, looking at the PADD he set to monitor all of Jim’s vital.

“McCoy to Mess Hall. Send up Jim’s usual breakfast. McCoy out.” He says into the intercom before returning to the panel in the window. Jim sits up looking directly into his partner’s eyes.

“You’re not even staying for breakfast.” Jim frowns leaning on the cool glass.

“Sorry, honey.” The regret evident in his voice.

A yeoman walks in with Jim’s breakfast and two cups of coffee, placing them on the table and exiting with a polite nod. McCoy picks up one of the two drinks and places the tray through the panel, delivering Jim his breakfast.

“I’ll be back later, love yah.” McCoy calls behind him, leaving with his cup of caffeine. 

Jim sits down and uncovers his breakfast, two pieces of toast and an apple. He doesn’t really feel like eating but knows that Bones will find out if he doesn’t. He eats most of the apple and one of the slices of toast. The coffee doing what the several hours of sleep failed to do. He rises and stretches as much as he can with multiple wires hanging off his toned body. His muscles relaxing a little.

“Scott to Kirk. Are you up to a wee chat captain?” Says the Scotsman through the intercom.

“Kirk here. Always Scotty, head on down.” Jim replies hoping that the Scotsman can help lift the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Scotty walks in to his temporary home in the back of sickbay. The engineer is clearly bothered by something, probably the reason for him coming down here.

"Scotty, what brings you down here." Jim says with as much vigour as he can muster. 

"A wee bit of a personal issue. I was wondering if you could offer a lad some advice." Hesitation seeping into his voice.

"What kind of personal issue." Kirk asks, brow creasing.

"Keenser and I are going through a bit of a rough patch, Jim. Something is bothering the lad but he won't tell me what's got him all hot and bothered." The Scotsman replies, slumping his shoulders.

"Could say the same with Bones and I. This morning he left without breakfast." Jim responded laying down on the bio bed. Exhausted just from talking.

"The doctor has been quite stressed the past couple of days. He'll come around, he always does." Scotty insisted, his mood a little improved.

"Same goes for Keenser. You two are kinda inseparable. I'm sure he'll be his old self in no time." Jim says reassuringly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Aye, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for your help. You get some rest now, Captain." The engineer replies departing with a spring in his step that wasn't there before. Kirk's eyes begin to fall closed, return to slumber.

~

Meanwhile Doctor McCoy is hunched over a microscope making no progress.

"Doctor as I am sure you are well aware, working while fatigued and ill-nourished is quite futile. It would be advisable for you to rest in order to continue making progress in the search for a cure." The sound of Spock's calm and collected tone irritates Leonard to no end.

"You know what else is futile, Spock? Doing nothing when Jim is getting weaker by the hour. The longer it takes to find a cure the less likely he will live to take it." McCoy rants losing the remainder of his composure.

"As I am well aware, Doctor. I shall continue your work while you recuperate." Spock responds unfazed by the doctor's outburst.

"Fine, but only while I check on Jim." Leonard insists. 

~

"Jim you have to drink this to soothe the inflammation." Leonard sighed.

"It tastes like something Scotty would use to polish the impulse manifolds." Jim croaks back.

"Jim." Bones replies, frustratingly. Jim holds his nose and swallows the cough syrup in one go. Grimacing with a shake of his head. He places the cup on the table and sculls a glass of water to wash away the taste.

"See, wasn't so bad now was it."

"Oh no it was." Jim shivers at the new memory.

In the whole ten minutes Bones had been back he had his eyes glued to that goddamn PADD. His mind on being a doctor first and foremost. His attention on Jim's bio signs not him. Jim knew he was being overly dramatic. That isolation was making him lonely and his illness making him moody. But he couldn't help but feel miserable and tired.

"Lights out in 5." Leonard order.

Jim didn't feel like arguing. Sleep didn't sound like such a bad idea. He kept his mouth shut and his back on the mattress. The bright blue lights of medbay glared in his sleepy eyes. He closed his eyes and let his mind drag him into unconsciousness. Hoping to wake up feeling like he could get out of bed. That was tomorrow's problem.


	3. Day 3

Jim awoke feeling groggy from his deep sleep. He sat up on the bed and that's when he noticed how inflamed his throat felt. He reached for a glass of water, taking small sips. The liquid felt like shards of glass running down his throat. He tried to call for Bones but nothing came out but a puff of air. His voice was gone. He looked around, but Bones' bed was made and the man in question no where in sight. The door opened and in walked Christine Chapel.

"Good morning, Captain. How are you feeling." Christine said as she approached the glass.

Jim reached for a PADD and quickly typed in what he wanted to say. He held the PADD up to the glass. Christine's eyebrows rose to meet her hairline. 

"Open your mouth." Jim did as was told. Christine put her arms in the rubber gloves and picked up a tongue depressor.

"You indeed have a throat infection, Captain." She disposes of the tongue depressor and picks up a bottle of that disgusting cough syrup. Jim takes it without whining. Christine then picks up a hypo and injects Jim with antibiotics.

"Someone will come round in a few hours to give you another dosage." Christine said giving Jim a comforting smile. Jim picked up the PADD and wrote 'Thankyou'.

"Your quite welcome, Jim. Is there anything else I can do for you." Jim erased the previous message and wrote 'no'. Christine gave him another smile and started to leave the room.

"If you need anything send a message through to my PADD." Jim nodded and Christine left.

She walked through main medbay and out the door into the corridor. She stopped when she arrived at the science lab and made her way inside. She approached the bench Leonard was currently working on.

"Leonard, isn't it your day off?" Christine asked.

"When Jim is sick I never get a day off." Leonard replied.

"Speaking of the Captain. He has come down with quite a nasty throat infection. Can't utter a word. I gave him some cough syrup and some antibiotics." Leonard stopped what he was doing and gave the nurse his full attention.

"I didn't detect anything when I scanned him this morning." The doctor responded.

"It's in the early stage. Probably wasn't there when you left this morning at 04:00. His symptoms are developing quickly." Christine's worry evident in her voice.

"That's what worries me. I better do a full body scan again just to be sure I didn't miss anything else." Leonard replies eyeing off the door.

"I already asked Spock to come down and relieve you, and you are taking the rest of the day off, Doctor." He wanted to argue with her but knew she was correct. The last three days all Leonard did was live in the lab and analyse the virus. Hoping that he could find a cure. He was beyond exhausted and in need of some food.

"Ok." Leonard left the lab and made his way back to medbay. 

He entered the back room of medbay where Jim's glass home was for the time being. He was sitting in a pile of pillows on the bed with a PADD in his hand. Leonard tapped on the glass lightly to gain Jim's attention. He jumped at the sound relieved at the sight of his partner.

"Christine told me about your throat, darling. How you feeling?" The doctor asked moving to check Jim's vitals on the control panel. "Peachy" Jim wrote on the PADD and held it so Leonard could see. Leonard sighed feeling Jim's frustration with this whole situation. He continued giving Jim a complete check of his vitals to see if there was anything he missed.

Bones finished all his tests and left. Jim was going crazy not being able to move and talk or do anything for himself. He knew nothing about his condition other than the fact he feels nauseous, cold, sore, congested, light headed, weak, he had a headache, his throat was raw and he just generally felt like crap. He had tubes coming out of everywhere and that fucking heart rate monitor never shuts up.

Who ever thought that white walls, white bedsheets, white robes and white floors was a good idea should have spent some time in a hospital room because it is just depressing. Could it kill somebody to add some god damn colour. Ah look a nurse, Ooooooo a tray. When Jim sees what's on the plate he takes that thought back. Yuck! Mushy corn and stale bread. The rock hard bed wasn't bad enough. He smiles at the nurse as she walks out and glares at the plate of food. 

~

Spock is sitting in the Captain's chair on the bridge. The atmosphere on the bridge is different to how it normally is on alpha shift. The captain's absence creating a sense of longing in the crew. Spock unsure what to do about the predicament. 

Spock rises from the chair and proceeds to the communications console. "Lieutenant Uhura, a word?"

"Yes commander." Nyota replies to the acting captain.

"I believe the crew's emotional wellbeing is suffering due to the captain's absence." Spock states in his calm tone.

"I know, it usually takes longer for the crew to be affected. Everyone is worried." The communications officer adds.

"Lieutenant, do you have any suggestions on how to improve the crew's morale?" Spock asks.

"As a matter of fact, Spock. I have been working on something for a while. I was going to save it for the captain's next birthday. However considering the current circumstances this is a much better time." Uhura replies.

"18:00 would be a suitable time." Spock suggests.

"I'll get doctor McCoy." Uhura insists.

"I shall make a ship wide announcement." Spock says in a pleased fashion.

~

Uhura steps into the science lab and marches straight over to doctor McCoy.

"Leonard, a word?" Nyota asks.

"Sure." He responds standing up straight giving her his full attention.

"Are you coming to rec room 2 at 18:00?" The lieutenant asks, already knowing the answer.

"I have to work on the cure." The Doctor responds without hesitation.

"Please come watch it, Leonard. It will do you some good to see all the amazing memories the crew has gained over the years together." Nyota replies determined to convince him.

"I can't." Leonard replies resigned.

"At least go sit with Jim and watch it with him." Uhura urges.

"I need to be here." McCoy says stubbornly.

"Leonard, there are 40 people on this ship who are perfectly qualified to work on the cure. 20 of which currently are. However there is only one Leonard McCoy, and only one man in this universe Jim would want to spend his final days with. How are you going to feel when you realise you spent what could be Jim's final weeks cooped up in a lab. I know he doesn't have long, Leonard. Make the most of the time you have left together." Uhura croaks.

Tears fall from Leonard's eyes. Someone finally vocalising his greatest fear. Knowing that Jim might not make it through this. The reason he spends all of his time in this lab doing everything he can.

"Ok." He says in a soft whisper.

He returns to the medbay, as he walks through the door way the video begins to play on the view screen. First a clip of him and Jim at the academy dressed as superheroes on Halloween. The second of Chekov slipping on a banana peal in the mess hall. The next of Jim singing E.T by an old pop artist, Katy Perry, on the Enterprises talent night last year. Jim said the song reminded him of Bones when he went into doctor mode. 

Leonard sat down on the cot when Jim looked over and smiled at him. "Uhura was gonna show this on your birthday." Bones stated. "I guess she felt tonight was more appropriate." He murmured adding on to his original statement.

"Cause I'm not gonna be alive for it." Jim replied his voice barely back, croaky and broken.

"Not if I can help it, Jim. Rest your voice, darling." Bones responded as the clip changed to one of sulu playing with a moving plant. The two sat in silence as they watched the rest of the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst in this one, and it is only gonna get angstier. Feedback is welcome. Any requests leave them in the comments and I'll try to find a place in this story for them. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far and future chapters to come.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship gets attacked by Klingons and someone ends up in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. This chapter has so much more angst. Hope you enjoy.

"Acting Captain Spock, log supplemental. The enterprise has departed the Andorian home world and is on course for space station Beta V where Captain Kirk will be transferred for further medical treatment. The Enterprise will remain docked until further notice. End Log." 

Spock sat at the Captain's desk in the Captain's ready room. Filling out the Captain's mission reports for the Andorian Conference which the Captain was supposed to attend. To say that Spock was a little overwhelmed by his hopefully temporary position as the Captain would be putting it lightly. Despite popular belief Spock was uncomfortable taking the Captain's place. No amount of meditation was going to subdue that discomfort. 

As a child Spock was often in the limelight due to his father's position and his Vulcan Human heritage. His distaste for attention he carried into adulthood. Mix that with his discomfort for scrutiny and socialising. His mother would have called it social anxiety, Spock calls it irrelevant.

The Vulcan's train of thought interrupted by Ensign Chekov on the intercom. "Commander Spock, we are being approached by a Klingon vessel, sir." Spock ascended from his seated position with no haste and quickly walked through the door connecting to the bridge.

The vessel launched multiple torpedoes at the hull. "Evasive manoeuvres, Lieutenant Sulu."

"Aye, Sir." Sulu replied in a false sense of calm.

"Sir, we are taking heavy damage." Chekov relayed.

"Fire torpedoes, Mr Chekov. Mr Sulu, prepare for warp at my command."

"Aye, Sir." The pair responded simultaneously.

"Now Mr Sulu." In seconds they were fleeing from the scene.

"Damage report, Mr Chekov." Spock ordered in his polished stoic tone.

"Damage to all decks, Sir. We are able to sustain minimal warp capabilities. 25 casualties, no one killed, sir."

"Thankyou, Mr Chekov. Lieutenant Sulu, how long until we arrive at Beta V?"

"At warp 1, 16 days."

"Kirk to the bridge, what's going on up there, Spock?" Came the worried voice of the Captain through the intercom.

"We have been attacked by a Klingon vessel, Captain." Spock supplied.

"Klingons?" The Captain's surprise evident in his croaky sleep riddled voice.

"I shall inform you when we have further information on the subject, Spock out." 

The acting Captain proceeded towards the turbo lift turning the conn over to Lieutenant Sulu. He arrived at his desired destination and walked through the medbay doors. He is approached by a woman with deep brown hair and bright green eyes. "Doctor Greenwood, report." Spock ordered.

"8 engineers with varying degrees of burns, abrasions and broken bones. 5 crewmen with concussions, 10 with broken ribs, Chief Patrick has a sliced arm and Doctor McCoy is in surgery with a nice long list of injuries all which are in the casualty report being finalised." The Doctor recited from memory.

"Is Doctor McCoy's status critical?" Spock asked masking his concern.

"10% chance of survival." Doctor Greenwood said sadly.

"I do not like those odds. Is the Captain aware of the Doctor's status?" Spock responded lowering his voice.

"No, Sir." 

"Very well, if you have no objections I shall speak with the Captain and inform him of the ships current status." Spock exchanged a polite nod with the Doctor and advanced to the quarantine cell in the back of medbay.

"Spock, what's our status?" Jim spoke as authoritatively as one could in a hospital bed.

"We have taken heavy damage, Captain. Critical areas are currently under repair. We are on route to Beta V at warp 1. 25 casualties, 24 of which are not terminal. More thorough reports will be finalised within the hour." Spock summarised.

"Whose injuries are life threatening?" Jim asked not missing that little detail.

"Doctor McCoy, sir." Spock replied quietly watching as Kirk absorbed the information.

"How long until we are at Beta V, Spock?" The Captain asked changing the subject.

"16 days, 12 hours and 49 seconds at our current speed, Captain." Spock calculated with utmost accuracy.

"Forward the reports to my PADD, Commander. Dismissed." Kirk ordered without a second thought. 

Spock briskly left the Captain and his thoughts in the quarantine cell and made his way back to the bridge.

~

Doctor M'Benga had been in surgery for god knows how long trying to save the CMO. There had been too many close calls for the Doctor's liking. McCoy was still alive, that has to count for something.

"Nurse Chapel, if you could transfer McCoy's vitals to a PADD for me that would be terrific." Geoffrey called over his shoulder to the Nurse.

"Doctor Greenwood has finished the casualty report, discharged half the patients and synced Kirk and McCoy's vitals to a PADD for your convince. Careful Doc you might be out of a job." Christine chirped handing said PADD to the Doctor.

"Hayley is sure one of a kind." M'Benga replied excepting the offered PADD and proceeding to quarantine.

"Captain, I'm surprised to see you awake." Geoffrey commented walking towards the glass.

"Couldn't sleep with the ship in critical condition. Report." Jim asked.

"24 patients discharged from medbay. Doctor McCoy is currently stable and in a coma." The Doctor says the last part slowly.

"How long is he going to be in a coma, Geoffrey." Jim asks leaning closer to the glass. Letting the formality drop.

"If Leonard's condition improves, we're looking at a week or more, best case scenario. However if it doesn't. I think you know where this conversation is going." M'Benga replies dropping his head slightly.

Jim's face shows every possible emotion someone could possibly feel in the course of the ten seconds of silence. When Jim speaks up again the whispered response is hoarse. "Is he going to live?" 

"I don't know, Captain. We have done everything we can, the rest is in Leonard's hands now." The Doctor replies, regret evident in his voice.

The Doctor retreats giving Jim some privacy. Returning to the main medbay and stands next to McCoy's bed. He kneels down and whispers in his ear. "Leonard, you better pull through."


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise's list of unfortunate events increases

Day 5

Chief engineer Montgomery Scott sat at his desk finalising his ever growing pile of damage reports. If paper was still used he would have a mound towering to the ceiling. How they managed to keep any kind of organisation back in those days he had no idea. A timid knock came from the door way and in walked on of the Enterprise's finest engineers.

"Lieutenant Angus, how are repairs on deck 6 coming along?" Scott asked with his usual cheer despite the previous day's events.

"A couple of hours and we can start repairing the wiring, sir." The engineer replied with certainty.

"Happy to hear repairs are on schedule. Is there anything else, Lieutenant? I'm sure you didn't come all the way down here for a status update. I was only there half an hour ago." The Scotsman said with curiosity.

"I don't mean to pry, sir. I came down here to inquire about Doctor McCoy's status. I wanted to make sure he was alright after what happened yesterday." 

When the Klingon vessel attacked Doctor McCoy had come down to engineering to bring casualties up to sickbay. The brilliant Doctor had been standing near a console when it exploded. The console Lieutenant Angus had been repairing at the time.

"There is no shame in showing concern, Karl. I just heard from sickbay that the Doctor is alive and stable for the moment, in a coma, but alive and stable. I'll keep you informed. Now back to work." Scotty informed the engineer before sending him back to work. The lad worked hard and had a heart the size of the warp core. What can you say he was hand picked by Jim Kirk.

~

Jim Kirk sat on his hard biobed twiddling his thumbs in silence. Not much else he could do. He no longer had command, Bones was in a coma and god forbid this room get any colder. Almost 24 hours without being scolded by his favourite Doctor and he was sure he couldn't get any lonelier. He had a couple of visitors earlier but it's just not the same. Spock didn't tease him playfully like Bones did. Doctor M'Benga wasn't grumpy like McCoy always is. Nurse Chapel didn't eat with him like his boyfriend would. He couldn't help but notice how empty the cot looked without his southern Doctor.

He read all the reports to keep himself informed. Ignored the IV and the oxygen feed through his nose as best he could. Once or twice he forgot that he didn't need the bathroom because oh no the catheter robbed him of that ability too. As much as he tried to ignore how little control he had, it was staring him in the face. All he could do was hold on in case Bones pulled through. He could not except he lost his boyfriend too. He knew that Bones wouldn't give up on him. Hell, they don't call him stubborn for nothing.

~

The senior officers sat gathered around the large table in the debriefing room. Spock called a debriefing when Lieutenant Uhura discovered a rather interesting message.

"There have been a series of messages transmitted between Andoria and the Klingon vessel that attacked the Enterprise. It's taking some time to decode the messages however due to the nature of the conversations taking place, it would suggest that perhaps the attack on the Enterprise wasn't random." The communications officer relayed.

"Are you suggesting that Andoria had something to do with the attack?" Chekov asked.

"Andoria is a member of the federation. Why would they attack us?" Sulu inquired to no one in particular.

"We have no proof that Andoria had anything to do with the attack on the Enterprise." Spock added.

"Perhaps it would be wise to send a warning to StarFleet just in case." Acting CMO M'Benga suggested.

"Once Lieutenant Uhura has decoded the transmissions and if they prove Andoria's involvement in yesterday's events we will warn StarFleet and await further instruction." Spock said to the senior officers.

This was usually the point where McCoy would make a comment about how sitting around waiting wasn't going to achieve anything and Kirk would come up with a terrific game plan. 

"Dismissed." Spock ordered and the senior officers reported back to their stations no questions asked. Spock stood in the empty room wondering what else could possibly go wrong. If Spock was superstitious he would swear he just jinxed himself. The acting Captain returned to the bridge and sat down in the Captain's chair.

"Engineering to the bridge." Came a voice through the intercom on the arm rest of the Captain's chair.

"Spock here." 

"Sir, we just lost warp capabilities." For a second Spock almost wanted to forget Vulcan self control and cry.

"How?" The sideways glance from Nyota suggested that his voice gave away some of his irritation.

"It appears the nacelles were damaged during the Klingon attack, sir." 

"How long will it take to repair the damage?" Spock asked continuing to grow more annoyed.

"The nacelles need to be fully replaced, which will need to be completed at Beta V." 

"Thankyou, Lieutenant." Spock said flatly pressing the intercom button.

"Mr Sulu, how long will it take us to reach Beta V at our current speed?" Spock asked really not wanting to know the answer.

"2 months." The helmsman calculated trying to hold back a wince.

To say morale was at an all time low would be an understatement. It was so low Spock was starting to feel depressed even though he would never emit to such a human experience. He needed a little guidance and a little advice. What they really needed was hope and an idea. That night in Spock's quarters after his routine meditation he sat down with a PADD and did the only logical thing for him to do. Find a solution for the growing list of problems.

Meanwhile Jim was reading through his old personal logs for the hell of it, some of Bones' as well. He could hear his grumbling in his head as he read through the words. He couldn't help but smile remember the events that had provoked such a triad of complaints from the doctor. Sulu had broken his ankle collecting plant samples down on a plant, much to Jim's own surprise. How he had missed Bones so much in a matter of hours. 

Nurse Chapel came striding through the sliding doors and informed Jim that if he didn't get some sleep he would be deprived of his PADD with the same authority as a mother would give her own son. Jim placed the PADD aside and rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes hoping that when he woke up everything would be back to normal, knowing that was very unlikely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update. This story hasn't been abandoned, just progressing slowly.


End file.
